In vehicles such as electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, it is necessary to use electrically driven motors to drive the wheels of the vehicles. A driving system which includes electrically driven motors usually has two types. The first type is a central driving system which also includes two cases: one case uses one motor with one speed gearbox, a driving system with such configuration usually has low efficiency; the other case uses one motor with two or more speed gearboxes, a driving system with such configuration has not only high cost, but also poor controllability of the vehicle. The second type is a direct driving system which also includes two cases: one case uses four motors to respectively and independently drive four wheels of the vehicle directly, a driving system with such configuration has not only high cost but also poor durability and safety; the other case uses four motors together with four speed gearboxes to respectively independently drive four wheels of the vehicle directly, a driving system with such configuration not only has high cost and low efficiency but also can not be integrated with the wheels due to its huge volume. Recently, some combined driving systems have been developed based on the central driving system and the direct driving system, however, the problem of low efficiency, high cost or poor safety still remains.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current vehicle driving system and the method for controlling the same.